Si tu pouvais
by XYZ263103
Summary: Dans une petite ville d'Italie, un tout jeune homme profite d'un bain de soleil et de foule. Il aime ça plus que tout, et puis ça tourne à l'horreur devant lui, et fou de haine devant cette violence, il décide d'aller visiter celui qui lui sert de chef...


_Première fois que je m'incruste dans ce fandom, je suis abonnée au Naruto moi normalement. J'espère que c'est passable lol. Bonne lecture j'espère._

_Pairing…y'en a-t-il vraiment ? Haganemaru aurait détecté du soft shonen ai entre 1827, et 6927…je vais dire que ça doit être ça lol._

_Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout est à Akira amano mon nouveau dealer japonais._

**Si tu pouvais…**

Le soleil haut dans le ciel avait l'air beaucoup plus brillant et chaut ici que partout ailleurs dans le monde. Il aimait bien marcher dans les grandes rues, et même dans celles plus étroites de ces petits villages, entendre les rumeurs des gens et leur manière de parler. Ce n'était jamais calme, toujours très vivant, tellement différent de ce qu'il connaissait. Le soleil sur sa peau était en train de lui laisser un petit hale qui le fit sourire, et il s'arrêta à un petit café touristique face à la mer, sur la terrasse, se commandant un cappuccino. Parmi toute l'Italie, c'était les petites villes qu'il préférait, abandonnant celles vraiment trop connues à ces ennemies.

Il y avait un petit marché qui réunissait pas mal de senteur un peu plus bas sur une zone piétonne, et d'un œil amusé il regardait passer les gens. C'était si paisible tout cela, si loin de ce qu'il connaissait. Il y avait aussi bien des jeunes femmes paradant, habillée comme à la dernière mode, d'autres plus sages passant près d'elle aux bras d'hommes pouvant aller de cet extrême à l'autre. Des enfants couraient, jouant au ballon et hurlant et riant, tandis que des petits vieux prenaient leur temps sur des bancs publics près d'énormes pots de fleurs bien odorantes.

Pour lui c'était ça la paix, et c'était ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un regard lui vint en tête, et il le balaya d'un geste impatient de la main. Sa commande arriva et il y porta les lèvres, stoppant en cours de route. Il sentait que quelque chose de grave allait se passer, et il n'eut pas tort. Il remarqua dans un coin un homme à l'aspect nerveux et beaucoup trop louche. Il remonta une rue remplie de gens. Quelqu'un le suivit, passant sa main sous sa chemise flottante au vent.

Ils n'allaient quand même pas venir le faire chier jusqu'ici ?

Un coup de feu retentit, manqua sa cible qui se mit à courir dans la population. Les tires continuèrent et des civils furent blessés. Il se fichait bien de savoir de quelle famille ils étaient, lorsqu'il était là personne n'avait le droit de lui montrer tel spectacle. Il se leva au moment où arriva une voiture dont un homme était en train de passer la vitre baissé pour mieux tirer vers leur cible. Il ne savait donc vraiment pas que le Gardien de la Brume de la famille Vongola, titre qu'il détestait néanmoins, était là.

Rokudo Mukuro de son nom, allongea la main, faisant apparaître une lance et coupa au passage de la voiture cet homme qui se préparait à tirer. Il rentra dans la voiture après avoir pris possession de lui et tira sur ceux présent, jetant le conducteur par la portière qu'il venait d'ouvrir après lui avoir mis une balle en pleine tête. Il prit sa place au volant et fit chavirer la voiture, tuant celui qu'il possédé dans l'accident. Reprenant possession de son corps, il remonta vers leur proie et l'autre homme, faisant fuir les passants dans des cris stridents. Il tira à vue sur l'homme, et l'autre qui se croyait sauvé lui fit un signe pour le remercier. Mukuro y répondit d'un air sympathique avant de tirer.

Bientôt l'on saurait ce qu'il venait de faire, et pendant que sa lance disparaissait, il se mit à marcher pour réfléchir, ayant besoin de s'éloigner avant que le grabuge n'arrive. Il suivit les voies ferrées, remontant les rails sous la chaleur étouffante. Au bout d'un long moment à travers cette marche pratiquement désertique faite de rocailles et de mauvaise herbe, il s'arrêta et regarda l'immensité du ciel. Un air doux mais chaud balaya la sueur de son front, et le sourire qu'il n'avait pas se forma. En un instant il disparut de ce corps d'emprunt, le laissant tomber nulle part. L'homme ne comprendrait rien, comme d'habitude, se croyant juste un peu fou. Personne ne lui ferait rien, car personne ne l'avait vu en tuer d'autres, et lui pourrait revenir un jour ici pour quelques vacances en empruntant son corps pour se matérialiser, histoire d'avoir ses sensations bien plus vrai que s'il le faisait sans point d'appuis. Sur un rire bien amusé, il partit pour d'autres lieux. A des kilomètres de là, dans un ancien ensemble de plaisance devenu depuis des années des ruines, la seule fille du trio d'occupants retint sa respiration.

-Mukuro sama ?

-Ma petite Chrome, j'ai besoin de toi.

La jeune fille hocha la tête d'un air déterminé, et elle détala comme un lapin de son coin, courant à travers les rues de Namimori, ayant appris par cœur les tracés de cette agglomération. Elle filait avec tout son courage et sa candeur, voulant aider cette personne qu'elle chérissait tant, oubliant derrière elle Ken et Chikusa qui s'étaient mis à la suivre en comprenant que cela concernait directement leur leader. Ils savaient qu'elle ne bougeait de cette manière que lorsqu'il y avait une urgence de toute manière. Quand ils virent le Collège Namimori, ils freinèrent un peu, pas elle. Elle s'engouffra dans l'école, se faisant se retourner quelques rares personnes sur son passage, attirant quelques étages plus haut le concerne d'un jeune brun. Ne se souciant aucunement de tout cela, elle alla jusqu'à la classe de son boss.

Ce dernier l'avait sentie venir dès le portail d'en dehors, et lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit en grand, il s'était déjà levé, un peu inquiet. C'était qu'il avait toujours un peu peur pour cette fille et celui qu'elle hébergeait. Son professeur lui hurla dessus, mais Tsuna se fit une excuse rapide avant de détaler vers elle. Gokudera voulut les suivre, mais son chef lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, le rassurant d'un sourire qui ne l'était pas. Même Yamamoto avait compris que cela pouvait dégénérer, mais Tsuna lui offrit le même sourire avant de refermer la porte. Il attrapa la jeune fille par la main et détala dans les couloirs vide jusqu'au toit, endroit où elle put enfin s'arrêter plus de trente seconde pour reprendre son souffle.

-Ça va aller Chrome ?

-O…oui Boss.

-Il y a un problème ? où sont Ken et Chikusa ? tout de même pas rattraper ?

-N…non ils vont bien. Je suis là pour…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, resserrant ses mains sur son torse comme si elle avait mal. Tsuna savait ce que cela signifiait, de toute façon même avant de lui demander si ça allait bien il avait su qu'il verrait l'autre versant de son gardien. Comme d'habitude il pouvait le sentir lorsqu'il prenait possession d'elle. Son rire venait de se faire entendre et son gardien de la brume était là, l'air impitoyable comme à son habitude. Sa bouche était marquée d'une ridule, montrant son mécontentement qui ne faisait qu'appuyer son regard froid et sans pitié. Tsuna pouvait sentir qu'il l'agressait silencieusement, juste par sa stature, et sa lance apparue finalement, qu'il abaissa vers lui. Toujours il avait fuis, mais sa raison et son intuition lui demandèrent de ne pas bouger cette fois.

-Je suis venu prendre ton corps Tsunayoshi.

-Encore ?

-J'en ai besoin rapidement, il n'est plus l'heure d'attendre. Cette histoire du futur est arrangée, je peux retourner à mes préoccupations présentes.

-Que c'est-il passé pour que tu sois si pressé Mukuro ?

-Tu ne fuis pas aujourd'hui ?

-Réponds-moi.

Lorsque les yeux de Tsuna s'étrécissaient ainsi, Mukuro ressentait au fond de lui un sentiment de confiance qui ne l'avait étreint depuis des années…de trop nombreuses années. Il fronça des sourcils, jurant intérieurement, ordonnant à sa main de le couper, mais celle-ci jouait à la sourde. Ces yeux, il ne pouvait rien faire contre, pourquoi ? il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir le contrôle ainsi.

-Il parait que tu as tué des hommes en Italie ? on aurait aperçu un jeune de mon âge, armé d'une lance près des événements.

-Tu le sais déjà alors. Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?

-Reborn a de très bon contact, il me l'a dis au téléphone tout à l'heure avant de partir chercher plus d'informations, savoir si c'était toi ou non.

-Et que vas-tu faire si c'est moi?

-…

-Me punir ? me renvoyer d'où je viens ? je te dirais que je ne suis toujours pas sorti de mon aquarium où je crèverais sans doute un jour de guerre las.

-Parler ainsi ne te ressemble pas Mukuro et dois je dire…que je sens que tu n'as pas tué pour rien.

-Quoi ?

-A chaque fois que je suis près de toi et même si je pense que tuer n'est pas la solution, j'ai comme l'impression que tu n'as que ce choix pour t'en sortir…tu me donnes cette sensation de vouloir une vie banale et de ne pas arriver à l'avoir, alors tu te bats…un peu comme moi…que c'est il passé cette fois ? dis moi.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu savais tout de moi Tsunayoshi.

-Je ne sais de toi que ce qu'on me raconte. Tu travailles pour moi et pourtant tu es l'un de ceux dont je sais le moins de choses.

-…

-Mais près de toi, j'ai cette sensation qui me parcourt le corps…une grande tristesse et beaucoup de haine…le mélange fait peur et j'aimerais cependant me faire de toi un ami, cela malgré la mise en garde de Reborn.

-…

-Pourquoi ?

Ce regard droit dans les yeux, ces deux billes marrons qui lui disaient d'avoir une confiance totale, que jamais lui ne le trahirait comme les autres l'avaient fais. Cela même sans doute s'il ne travaillait pas pour lui en exécutant ces ordres. Ce gamin avait un pouvoir sur lui, il pouvait lui faire croire au bon coté de la vie. Sans vraiment le voir, la lame de sa lance se colla moins à la joue de son vis-à-vis.

-Et si je te raconte, quoi ? tu me donneras ton corps ? tu me laisseras à la tête des Vongola et…

-Pas besoin d'être à la tête des Vongola pour détruire la mafia.

-…

-Qu'y a-t-il eu ?

Tsuna posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son gardien, et comme la peste il venait de le fuir, le rejetant et se reculant. L'air affolé sans pour autant vouloir le montrer, riant mais montrant l'inquiétude qui montait en lui. Ce gamin le faisait douté et ça le déroutait toujours autant.

-Une fusillade, la mafia à tué aujourd'hui, dans un petit village tout au nord de l'Italie…j'étais à une terrasse, je profitais du soleil et de l'ambiance…ils envahissent même les petites bourgades perdues…je dois les tuer avant que cela ne continue.

-…même sans les familles cela continuerait Mukuro.

-Pas si je les tue toutes, si elles ne sont plus là, il n'y a plus de problème.

-Le mal ne disparaît pas ainsi. Tue une poignée, et une armée s'élève. Il y a toujours un fou pour relever le mal là ou on assainie.

-…

-…aide moi.

-T'aider ? kufufufu, t'aider à quoi Tsunayoshi Sawada ?

-A devenir si fort, à avoir le contrôle…et à faire en sorte que ce genre de choses ne se reproduit plus jamais.

-…

-A faire que je puisse pacifier les plus gros problèmes, et que ce qui est arrivé à ta famille ne se reproduise plus jamais…qu'il n'y est plus personne qui puisse refaire ce qui t'a été fais.

-Tu te moques de moi ou ta naïveté est sans borne ?

-Y être ne me fait pas plus plaisir que toi, je sais cependant que je pourrais défendre mes amis.

-Et tout le reste ? tu souhaites leur mort pour ton propre bonheur.

-Non…mais je ne suis pas encore à la tête des Vongola, je ne peux encore donner de vrais ordres. Je ne pense pas que ma mort pourra empêcher quoi que ce soit, ni le fait que tu me possèdes ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai accepté cela pendant notre séjour dans le futur.

-Débile. Je vais te prendre ton corps.

De nouveau Mukuro pointa sa lame contre sa joue, et l'autre ferma aussitôt les yeux, le mettant à l'épreuve. Mukuro le dévisagea. Que pouvait faire ce gamin pour lui ? Cependant au fond de lui il doutait. Il ne ressemblait que trop au primo, et il se souvenait de la promesse faite à ce dernier. Il baissa son arme contre sa gorge, continuant de le fixer droit dans les yeux, c'était un combat silencieux qu'il menait seul. L'autre gardant ses yeux fermés se mit à lui parler :

-Reborn m'a dis que je ne pouvais rien pour toi.

-Reborn ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu as commis trop de crime.

-Je n'avais pas le droit de me venger !!! après tous ce qu'ils nous avaient fais ?

-…

-Réponds-moi Vongola !!!

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux, les gardant fixe un instant avant de les planter dans les siens. Il pouvait y retrouver cette détermination qu'il avait connu bien longtemps avant dans les yeux du Primo.

-Si j'avais été toi…qu'aurais je fais ?...imaginer cette situation, la vie que tu as eu…c'est difficile pour moi.

-Tu vois, tu ne comprends pas.

-J'ai connue la peine, la peur et la douleur, celle de perdre un proche…ça faisait mal, ça fait toujours mal…alors imaginer ta peine…je ne sais pas combien de fois je dois multiplier la mienne. Ta douleur ? je n'ose y penser réellement, et quant à la peur de perdre tes compagnons…il suffit que je pense à mes amis, à ma famille…et j'ai une angoisse qui me broie les entrailles au point de me donner envie de vomir. Sans doute serais-je devenu fou…sans doute aurais-je voulu la mort du monde entier…à ta place je ne peux qu'imaginer, je ne peux vraiment savoir. Peut être que ce que tu as fais est la réaction normale et que le fais de t'arrêter était le seul moyen de te sauver de tes démons…je ne sais pas ce qui vraiment juste…

-…

-Qu'importe ce que Reborn m'a dis Mukuro…

-Qu'a-t-il dis ce bébé ? Mukuro avait un rictus au coin des lèvres.

-Qu'il ne fallait pas que j'oublie ce que tu avais fais…mais comment oublier les raisons qui t'y ont poussées ? quand j'écoute mon intuition, je me dis que tous ce que tu vis est totalement injuste.

De nouveau il sentait la chaleur de son regard bienveillant, posé sur lui. Il le reconnaissait comme un égal, comme un être humain. Il ne lui en voulait pas comme les autres et essayait sincèrement de le comprendre. Il se trompait, ce gamin ne pouvait être naïf, au mieux, il était juste abruti et totalement con. Sa main avait encore reculé l'arme sans qu'il ne le désire vraiment, il le fixait juste en silence. La flamme dans ses yeux ne changeait pas d'un iota, et Mukuro se sentit bien. Pourquoi ?

-Tu es toujours si naïf Tsunayoshi.

-Juudaime !

-Tsuna !

Tsuna ne détourna pas le regard, et Mukuro qui aurait pu le couper depuis bien longtemps s'effaça, laissant sa place n'était plus là alors que Chrome se confondait en excuse sans trop savoir pourquoi pendant que ses deux autres gardiens cherchaient à ouvrir la porte menant au toit. Il sera la jeune fille contre lui et lui murmura :

-Tu n'es pas seul, je vais t'aider. Car je peux comprendre ta lassitude à vivre dans un monde que tu ne peux jamais contrôler. J'ai confiance en toi.

Chrome ne comprenait pas, surtout que son boss avait un air solennel qui l'inquiéta. Un sourire pourtant vint la rassurer alors que la porte derrière eux céda, laissant à son gardien de la pluie et de la tempête une vue qui aurait pu être intime et qui en donnait carrément la sensation.

-Transmet cela à Mukuro, s'il te plaît Chrome.

-B…Boss ?

-Dis le lui. Lorsque ce sera fait, tu diras à Ken et à Chikusa de me rejoindre chez moi ce soir. J'ai besoin de leur parler aussi. Tu as compris Chrome ?

-Oui Boss.

-Gokudera, Yamamoto, lorsque les cours seront finis, vous viendrez chez moi, si c'est une décision que je prends en tant que dixième du nom, alors cela vous concerne…et je dois aller voir Hibari maintenant et ensuite restera Ryohei et Lambo…mais lui je sais où le trouver.

Tsuna se fit emboîter le pas par ses gardiens, la jeune fille les quittant en cours de route pour la sortie. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'en dirait Hibari, mais il savait que sa participation pourrait tout changer. Ryohei, Yamamoto et son bras droit le rejoignirent à la sortie des cours. Le soir en arrivant dans sa chambre, il y trouva ses invités comme nommés par sa mère. Le trio de Kokuyo l'y attendait déjà, pas vraiment heureux d'être là. Lambo jouait avec I-pin autour de Chrome, et personne n'osait toucher la cuisine de Bianchi qui redescendit à leur arrivée. Voir cet attroupement lui rappelait ce qu'il acceptait aujourd'hui d'être. Il s'installa à la petite table quand la fenêtre ouverte leur laissa voir le gardien des nuages qui y prit place sans saluer personne si ce n'était ses préférés : les bébés. Et pince sans rire, Tsuna parla longuement de son intention, ne se faisant que très rarement interrompre, et jamais par Reborn qui écoutait tous ses arguments avec sérieux. Il ne voulait forcer personne, après tout, ils sortaient d'une énorme bataille, autant épuisante pour leurs nerfs que physiquement.

Ils trouvèrent cela fou pour une partie, Hibari s'en alla sans rien dire, et il n'était même pas sur que Lambo avait compris autre chose que le fait qu'ils allaient partir pour l'Italie. Voyant son boss décidé, Gokudera se proposa même de payer son billet, refusant catégoriquement pour Yamamoto qui était en train de se rapprocher.

-Tsuna.

-Oui Reborn ?

-Tu es sur de toi ?

-Sur. Et s'il le faut, ce sera ma première décision en tant que Dixième du nom dans le temps présent.

-…ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pour partir du Japon ils avaient prétexté un voyage en groupe d'amis. Seul en sortant de chez lui, Gokudera et Yamamoto étaient arrivés pratiquement en même temps, l'un toujours plus amical que l'autre, le serrant contre lui et riant à plein poumon. Avec Yamamoto c'était dur de voir que l'on allait à une bataille, peut être mourir. Ils avaient pris le même taxi qui du coup avait été trop petit quand Ryohei les avait coursé sur une partie de la route avec juste un petit sac de sport. Ils durent en changé, le chauffeur maugréant dans son coin alors que Tsuna prenait soin des deux petits. Reborn qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie était déjà à l'aéroport avec Bianchi, et en arrivant Tsuna se demanda s'il devait aller voir Hibari qui menaçait une hôtesse d'accueil pour avoir son billet quand il voulait et le choisissait. C'est Yamamoto qui y alla en rigolant, avec sur chaque épaule Lambo et I-pin.

-Je veux prendre l'avion maintenant, parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi !

-Pardon monsieur mais…

-J'y vais, qu'il décolle dès que je suis assis.

-Mais monsieur je…

Hibari glissa sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir ses tonfas, et ce fou de Yamamoto posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun qui faillit lui donner un pain et ne stoppa qu'en voyant les deux bébés. Yamamoto les lui mit dans les bras et s'adressa pour lui au comptoir, réglant l'histoire grâce à Reborn qui le rejoignit et lui tendit un passeport au nom de Hibari qui n'en avait même pas.

Ce fut la foire dans l'avion, entre Hibari qui ne supportait personne et fut surclassé dans une zone presque vide en première classe, emmenant avec lui les bébés et Reborn qui en profita pour avoir une meilleure place. Bianchi fit son cinéma pour monter elle aussi vers l'avant et Tsuna se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir à prendre des calmant pour rester zen avec tout ça. Yamamoto et Gokudera se chamaillait comme d'habitude, l'Italien étant entouré des deux japonais qui ne lui rendaient pas la vie facile. Tsuna qui jusque là avait été placé à coté de Bianchi et qui avait usé de tout son possible pour éviter sa cuisine, s'endormit finalement. Arrivé en Italie, la tête dans le cul, ils suivirent Gokudera et Bianchi qui avaient pris la tête du groupe. Seulement dans la voiture, après avoir bataillé une bonne heure avec Hibari pour le faire monter avec l'attroupement, Tsuna demanda enfin où ils allaient.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Dixième du nom.

Alors si Gokudera le disait. Comme le reste de la troupe il s'endormit, pendant que Hibari grimpa sur le toit du minibus loué où il s'assit en tailleur. Ils stoppèrent devant un immense château, et le groupe regarda l'endroit l'air perplexe.

-On est où Gokudera ?

-Ma maison de campagne.

-Mai…maison ? mais c'est un château ça !

-Oui. L'aile Ouest est à moi, celle de l'Est à Bianchi et le reste à mon père.

-Hayato, tu ne me déranges pas, je suis là-bas avec Reborn.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux de tes fesses tant que tu ne me montres pas ta face Bianchi !

Gokudera attrapa les bagages de son boss et traça dans le château où il y avait des serviteurs qui l'accueillirent en le nommant jeune maître. Il les envoya presque balader avant de continuer, manquant de tomber à cause de Lambo et I-pin qui lui passèrent entre les jambes pour entrer dans la résidence. Ils hurlaient en courant partout, détonnant d'avec le palace dans lequel ils entraient. Yamamoto siffla longuement en voyant la place, et il remarqua enfin que l'Italien devait être riche mais que ce n'était pas étonnant avec sa place au Japon. Tsuna se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu où habitait Gokudera, mais avant de pouvoir si intéresser plus, il se retourna vers le groupe de Kokuyo.

-Vous n'entrez pas ?

Ils ne donnaient pas l'impression d 'avoir ce droit, et Chrome fut la première à faire le premier pas, suivit des deux autres qui, suspicieux, regardaient partout avec méfiance. Gokudera était en train de donner quelques ordres pour avoir de quoi manger, et il logea chaque gardien dans la maisonnée. Certains changeant de chambre suivant leurs envies, et d'autres continuant de cavaler.

Le lendemain se fut plus calme, un festin les attendit en bas et Bianchi faillit tous les empoisonner. Hibari se montra à peine, détestant la foule, et les petits se chargèrent de lui amener à manger. Ils se préparèrent tous, échangeant plan et idées. Ils n'allaient pas perdre de temps et faire un repérage de suite. Ils y allèrent par petit groupe, voyant les entrées, les gardes, poursuivirent cela sur deux jours. Et puis finalement vint le grand soir. Tsuna ne voulait pas tergiversé et préféra se présenter à l'entrée. Il se détacha du groupe et alla vers le mur d'enceinte d'où un homme à l'aspect de momie se détacha à sa rencontre :

-Je ne vous le dirais qu'une fois. Je suis Tsunayoshi Sawada, de la famille Vongola, et je viens chercher mon gardien de la Brume.

-C'est le dixième du nom ! laisse nous passer trouduc' !

Gokudera impatient comme à son habitude se planta près de son chef, l'air menaçant avec ces quelques bâtons de dynamites.

-N…

Mais le garde ne put refuser que déjà un tonfas lui arriva en travers de la tête le fit se reculer violemment en arrière et que son propriétaire se précipita pour continuer de le bâfrer de coups sans aucune pitié. Les gémissements de douleurs s'éteignirent en même temps que la perte de conscience de leur ennemie, et Hibari se tourna de trois quart vers eux l'air menaçant.

-Tu m'avais dis qu'ils seraient fort Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-Euh…tu pourras te faire Rokudo Mukuro à la sortie, Hibari.

-…

Un étrange sourire vint s'accrocher aux lèvres du brun qui ramassa son arme et poursuivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée alors qu'au même moment le calme de la nuit fut troublé par un mugissement énorme, et un taureau se mit à courir vers le mur d'enceinte.

-LAMBO !!

-Meuhahahaha !

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Ramené du futur avec meuhahahahaha !!!

Le mur éclata en petit morceau devant la force de la bête qui continua sa route. Hibari prit un peu de vitesse alors que sa gauche et sa droite se virent défendre par Chikusa et Ken, le brun continuant droit devant lui pour se prendre les nouveaux gardes.

-On y va Tsuna ?

-On y va Yamamoto.

L'étrange sourire de Hibari se retrouva sur la face de Yamamoto qui sortit son sabre de sa poche et se mit à courir comme pour une petite foulée dans un parc. Gokudera balança plusieurs dynamites, et ils entrèrent.

Un Vendicare venait d'attraper Hibari avec un collier et le tirait vers lui, et Gokudera jeta un bâton de dynamite bien placé qui fit sauter son ennemi. Hibari jura et sortit son hérisson qui fit s'agrandir les yeux de Tsuna avant de tout détruire sur son passage.

-Mais…tout le monde les a gardé où quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, il vit Uri venir le sauver alors que le chien de Yamamoto était en train d'apporter son aide à son maître en lui refilant plusieurs lames à la fois. Soupirant un bon coup, il glissa la main dans sa poche et en ressorti une petite boite.

-Bon, j'ai fais pareil de toute façon.

Le mini lion à casquette sortit de sa boite, mais quand Tsuna prit la pilule de dernière volonté, la taille de son lionceau quintupla pratiquement. Il passa sa main sur son énorme crâne, lui donnant la caresse demandée, et ensemble ils foncèrent à leur tour dans le combat. Hibari ouvrait la voie avec une ardeur non cachée, l'idée de pouvoir se faire celui qui l'avait totalement vexé était un leitmotiv sérieux. Il partait un peu n'importe où, cassant du Vendicare au gré de son envie, Ken et Chikusa montrait la voie aux autres, suivis de Chrome qui n'usait que d'illusions, ne voulant utiliser la force de Mukuro à la demande de Tsuna. Celui-ci voulait, comme il le leur avait dis, lui prouver qu'il pouvait compter sur eux sans rien avoir à faire en retour. Il n'y avait pas là de cellule, et Lambo se chargeait de détruire les murs les uns après les autres. Tsuna monta sur son lion qui d'un bond rejoignit le bovin et lui monta sur le dos en s'y agrippant de ses griffes.

-Lambo !

-Meuhahahaha !!

-Lambo ! ne casse pas tous ! il y a des méchants très méchants derrière certaines portes, et ils peuvent te faire très mal !

Lambo avait apprit depuis peu que lorsque Tsuna lui parlait ainsi, alors le mieux était de l'écouter avec attention. Il arrêta son animal après un long regard un peu bête comme l'aurait qualifier certains, et se mit à préférer jeter des grenades à tout va en attendant de recevoir l'ordre du trio Kokuyo des murs à abattre, ce qui lui faisait toujours autant plaisir. Tsuna s'approcha de Gokudera et lui demanda de rester près de l'enfant pour lequel il s'inquiétait toujours, mais singulièrement moins lorsque la Tempête chevauchait près des Eclairs. Yamamoto se débrouillait comme un chef tout seul, et Tsuna rejoignit assuré par lui de leurs arrières, les compagnons les plus proches du Brouillard. Une fine bruine se mit à tomber, et une énorme hirondelle scinda l'air en deux. Tsuna sauta de son lion et le laissa s'occuper d'un homme seul, encerclant son groupe, laissant en tournant un cercle de feu qui les laissa hors de portée un instant pendant lequel il s'adressa à sa famille, haussant le ton pour passer par-dessus les bruits que faisaient leurs adversaires :

-Ecoutez moi tous, interdiction de tuer les gardes, faites attention à la configuration des lieux. Nous ne sommes venus que pour lui et personne d'autre ici. Ken, Chikusa ! c'est surtout à vous que je m'adresse ! je ne veux pas qu'il y ait une seule raison qui puisse nous le reprendre !

-Ok.

Ken venait de grogner mais accepter le marché. S'il n'y avait que ça pour pouvoir sortir son chef d'ici, alors il irait même jusqu'à lui lécher les pieds. Chikusa se contenta juste de hocher la tête, et Tsuna leva les yeux sur le reste de la bande. Ils affirmèrent tous avoir compris, même Bianchi qui venait de lancer quelques gâteaux sur un homme à distance. Il manquait une personne : Hibari. Ce dernier était de l'autre coté du rideau de flamme, et il fit signe qu'il rompait sa barrière pour se rendre près de lui. Hibari allait asséner un violent coup à un homme déjà à terre et bien défoncé. Tsuna le stoppa d'une main, plongeant ses yeux aux différentes teintes orangées.

-Tu m'as entendu Hibari.

-Lâche-moi.

-Je ne veux aucun mort Hibari, nous sommes ici pour sauver et non pour tuer.

Hibari le regardait en le défiant avec une envie non dissimulée, et Tsuna gonfla sa flamme, lui montrant sa détermination et qu'il l'arrêterait s'il ne l'écoutait pas. L'autre passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure d'un air gourmand et il se pencha près de son boss qu'il n'estimait pas ainsi encore aujourd'hui, du moins n'en avait-il jamais fait mention publique.

-Toi, un jour, très rapidement…je te mordrais à mort.

-Mord moi à mort quand tu veux et où tu veux, mais aujourd'hui, tu suis ce que je te demande.

Hibari eut un sourire satisfait et se mit à rire sournoisement. Il venait d'accepter, et Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de regretter. Il retint l'arme qui s'abattait sur son gardien, la faisant fondre sous la chaleur, et se dernier se défoula de nouveau avec ses fidèles tonfas. Ils étaient en train de descendre les niveaux qui s'enfonçaient sous terre, terrassant un nombre impressionnant de gardes. Contre les techniques acquises dans le futur, leurs ennemis du présent ne pouvaient rien, il y avait des explosions de plus en plus précise, surtout à partir du niveau trois où ils commencèrent à entrer dans les geôles. C'est au quatrième niveau, que Tsuna aida Chrome en difficultés, et il restait devant eux encore cinq étages. Chaque étage se voyait gardés par des gardiens de plus en plus forts. Il en mit plusieurs à terre, sa flamme brillant comme jamais, et il se posa devant le corps de l'un d'eux, regardant tous ceux qui arrivaient.

-Je vais vous le répéter une dernière fois : si vous ne voulez pas de pertes inutiles, laissez nous passer. Nous ne voulons qu'une personne : Rokudo Mukuro, car il est mon gardien, celui du Dixième du nom de la famille Vongola.

Ils n'écoutèrent pas, et il fit signe aux autres de se lâcher et de veiller les uns sur les autres. Il interpella Hibari, et ils foncèrent dans le tas, déblayant le chemin. Ken et Chikusa ne savaient pas ce qui se passait, mais les Vongola n'était plus eux même, beaucoup plus puissant qu'à l'accoutumée. Même Chrome venait de lancer une illusion qui fit tomber quatre hommes d'un coup, leur ayant détruit pour un temps tout semblant de réalité et de fiction. Lambo se chargeait de détruire les murs sur les ordres de Tsuna, et Yamamoto n'attaquait presque plus, protégeant ses camarades à l'aide de barrière d'eau, Gokudera qui s'y cachait très bien, envoyant des bombes surpuissantes, faites la veille pendant qu'Uri rabattait les hommes vers ces bombes qu'ils ne voyaient pas toujours. I-pin était sur le taureau de Lambo, et Bianchi y grimpa avec Reborn entre les jambes, jetant à tout va du poison cooking.

Un long rugissement s'éleva du lion de Tsuna quand ils arrivèrent au sixième niveau. Il y avait encore beaucoup d'hommes face à eux, et pour le moment ils n'avaient pas libérer d'autres prisonnier, mis à part l'attaque qui mettrait à mal leur crédibilité, il n'y avait eu aucune autre fautes pouvant leur être reprochée…si ce n'était les dégâts du bâtiment comme le constata Tsuna en se retournant. Mais personne n'avait voulu le leur rendre Mukuro, personne ne voulait l'écouter, il avait des raisons de croire en cet homme. De très grande raison…et surtout son hyper intuition.

Au huitième niveau, il n'y eut qu'un homme qui s'avança vers eux, et Hibari fonça sur lui, mais la voix de Tsuna claqua et le stoppa, le vexant énormément s'il se fixait à l'expression de son gardien des Nuages. Un homme habillait différent, grand de stature et froid de nature, dont l'aura aurait pu glacer n'importe qui, s'approchait d'eux. Tsuna s'avança à son tour, ses flammes l'auréolant de sa détermination comme s'il avait été encore au premier niveau.

-Je suis là pour Rokudo Mukuro, je viens le sortir de sa cellule.

-Pourquoi te mettre la mafia à dos pour cet homme, Decimo Vongola ?

-Parce qu'il fait parti de mes hommes, que je crois en lui, et que je n'accepte pas de le voir enfermé ici.

-Il a tué et nos lois sont claires.

-Mais vos lois ont oubliés de prendre en compte le passé qu'il a subit.

Ils continuèrent de parler dans le silence qui s'était établit. Il expliquait ses raisons et l'autre écoutait, objectant par moment, mais reconnaissant que peu de personne irait aussi loin pour celui qu'était Mukuro. Il finit par lui désigner une porte et parla une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans le noir :

-Si tu ne peux le tenir, s'il te désobéit, j'irais chercher sa tête, et je viendrais prendre la tienne.

Tsuna accepta le marché, et son intuition lui affirma que derrière cette porte il trouverait son homme. Son lion rugit à nouveau, suivant le groupe dont son maître avait pris la tête. Fatigués après toute cette agitation, et maintenant que la pression retombée, ils arrivèrent à la descente d'un long escalier, au neuvième niveau, noir et froid, sans aucune lumière que celle de ses flammes qui les éclairaient. Ken et Chikusa avait presque peur, du moins essayaient-ils de ne pas le montrer. Ils connaissaient ces lieux, ils s'en rappelaient très bien, et Tsuna se demanda bien comment à trois ils avaient pu remonter jusqu'au ciel. Ils stoppèrent devant une porte, et Chrome la caressa du bout des doigts.

Un bruit sourd l'avait réveillé de ce monde où il allait souvent se perdre lorsqu'il ne lui restait pas assez de force pour sortir dans le vrai monde. Il allait alors parcourir un petit bout de terre issue de son imaginaire, mais là tout de suite, quelque chose l'avait alerté, une sorte de hurlement…comme le rugissement d'un lion. Eveillé, il sentit contre lui le liquide froid dans lequel il était plongé depuis tant d'années qu'il n'en savait le cours que grâce à ceux qui étaient ses amis à l'extérieur, et l'air puant qui lui servait à respirer lui retourna le cœur encore une fois. Ça le rendait malade. Il aurait voulu vomir mais serait alors mort en ne pouvant cracher. Ouvrant un peu son seul œil de libre il vit que rien n'avait changé, il était toujours dans le monde qu'il haïssait, là où il faisait froid, noir, sans aucune lueur que les voyants des machines. Il le referma, voulant dormir.

Chrome lui fermait son esprit, se gérant d'elle-même et cela l'importunait plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître. Il l'appela, cherchant à la situer, à savoir où la rejoindre. Jamais il ne la forçait mis à part si elle était en danger. Il eut beau l'appeler, elle ne lui répondit à aucun moment. Une voix résonna à ses oreilles, un son petit et doux, teinté de respect et de reconnaissance. Une voix qui l'appelait, mais cela était bizarre. Habituellement il l'entendait au fond de lui, comme si c'était sa propre voix, et là, elle lui venait de l'extérieur, un peu assourdie par le liquide.

Chrome se battait ? pourtant elle ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être en danger. Un tintement léger se répercuta dans l'eau qui le portait, et il rouvrit son œil prêt à défier n'importe quel garde de cette prison. Devant lui il y avait un très grand œil mauve qui l'interloqua. Puis deux autres visages encadrèrent la face de la jeune fille, deux têtes qu'il connaissait bien : ces deux compagnons d'enfance. Il cligna plusieurs fois de la paupière, essayant de réaliser et puis il leva son œil, découvrant derrière le trio d'autres personnes qu'il connaissait. Le Dixième du nom était là, souriant et lui faisant un signe de sa main gantée. L'un d'eux s'écarta, le gardien des Nuages, son ennemi depuis longtemps. Il s'approcha, l'air blasé par toute cette joie, et à l'aide de ses tonfas fêla le tube d'un seul coup. Ils hurlaient de faire attention, de ne pas blesser leur chef, et Hibari les regarda de travers. Pendant ce temps Tsuna s'en approcha, chauffant le verre qui fondit et laissa l'eau sortir comme d'une passoire. Ken et Chikusa se chargèrent de le sortir de là ensuite. Il était faible, il faisait froid, son cœur faisait des bonds et pour la première fois depuis des années, il sentait son corps lourd et fatigué. Ils se relayèrent pour le sortir de là, et il put voir les dégâts fais sur leurs passages.

Cela tenait des ruines trouvables en Italie, pourtant les cellules étaient intactes. Les Vendicare encore debout les regardaient mais n'agissaient pas. Mukuro ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait envi de croire à cette drôle de sensation au creux de son ventre. Personne n'avait voulu qu'il sorte après tout mis à part celui dont il avait tant voulu prendre le corps, celui qui à présent marchait juste à ses cotés, le gratifiant par moment d'un regard chaud et doux. Un regard presque aimant. C'était des yeux qui le voyaient, qui pouvaient supporter sa vue sans avoir peur, sans lui porter haine ou colère, juste heureux de le voir sauf. Mukuro lui rendit son sourire sans même s'en rendre compte. Quand il arriva à l'air libre, il y crut pour de bon, le ciel était immense et bleu et son ventre emplis de papillons. Un ciel qu'il n'avait vu de ses propres yeux depuis tant de temps qu'il se mit à rire de contentement en réussissant à lever un bras vers lui comme pour l'attraper.

-Mukuro.

-…

-En tant que Dixième du nom, je te rends cette liberté que la mafia t'a volé.

Tsuna lui souriait, il lui conférait ce qu'il avait tant voulu. Avait-il le droit d'y croire ? il ne savait pas. Ils retournèrent chez Gokudera, et la place était emplie de voitures noires et rutilantes. Tsuna prit la tête, entra, fit signe à sa famille de prendre soin de Mukuro, et lui se dirigea vers l'homme assis près d'une cheminée dans un confortable siège moelleux. Un vieillard qu'il avait déjà vu quelques temps plus tôt. Un peu nerveux, ne sachant trop comment agir, il lui fit un baise main en le voyant lever la main, et puis il attendit qu'il parle.

-Raconte-moi pourquoi Tsunayoshi.

-…en tant que Dixième du nom…

Et Tsuna lui conta toute l'histoire, le sentiment spécial qu'il avait quand son gardien était là et ce que son intuition lui avait dicté de faire. Le neuvième du nom n'était pas totalement convaincu, mais il savait que cette intuition propre à Tsuna comme à tout chef Vongola, faisait que ces derniers connaissaient mieux que quiconque quoi faire et avec qui. Si ce jeune garçon avait su faire flancher un Vendicare, alors il n'avait pas à avoir peur, c'était encore qu'il était censé et n'était pas un fou possédé par Mukuro. Son père lui-même pensa de même. Le jeune homme malgré sa fatigue décida de parler d'un autre sujet qui l'intéressait autant que celui de ses gardiens, et pendant de longue heures ils parlèrent de Xanxus même si s'occupait de lui n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Quelques semaines plus tard, ils repartirent pour le japon, même le groupe de Kokuyo qui disparut peu après l'atterrissage avec leur chef.

Pendant des mois ils n'en entendirent pas parler, du moins Tsuna ne parla pas de cette présence qu'il sentait par moment près de lui. Mukuro l'observait, le jaugeait peut être, il s'en fichait, il n'avait rien à cacher. C'est après ce long moment d'attente qu'ils revinrent, et Mukuro qui s'était planté devant lui en pleine cours du collège, lui tendit la main dans un signe de paix.

-Je serais ton gardien, tant que tu pourras me démontrer ce dont tu m'as parlé.

-Je ne te trahirais pas, si tu es mon gardien, c'est que tu es mon ami. Si tu es mon ami, c'est comme si tu étais de ma famille.

-Naïf…vraiment…mais parfois je me demande si tu n'es pas tout simplement sa réincarnation.

-De qui parles-tu ?

-Kufufufufu.

Tsuna poussa Mukuro en arrière à temps pour lui faire éviter un des tonfas de Hibari qui était en train d'escalader la façade de l'établissement pour rejoindre plus rapidement la cours. Il venait d'atterrir et courait vers eux, arme en avant, pour se faire Mukuro qui l'accueillit dans un rire franc et amusé, sortant sa lance de nulle part pour le contrer. Les deux gardiens aimaient toujours autant se friter, et Tsuna soupira avant de les laisser faire pour rejoindre son cours, se faisant suivre des ses deux plus proches gardiens, se rappelant au passage que celui des Nuages n'avait pas encore mis en exécution sa promesse faite en Italie de le mordre à mort.

Fin


End file.
